


Again and Again

by theloupgaroux



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux





	Again and Again

__No one was ever good enough for Rebekah, Niklaus saw to that._ _

_Her brother was quick to find fault in any man that paid her the least bit of attention. Outsiders, encroaching on what he saw as his own territory. Wolf instincts, Elijah had told her once many centuries ago, the only time they ever openly discussed Nik's utter fascination with her life life. Completely normal, of course. Of course._

_Rebekah had grown accustomed to having these strangers' hearts ripped out and fed to her on a platter of grief. She could never, however, forgive Niklaus' treatment of those closer. As they fled London in the 18th century, the harbour burning as they left, Nik daggered Kol. He told Rebekah it was because he feared they did not have enough crew aboard to feed them all, with the long voyage ahead. And what brother would allow his sister to go hungry? But Rebekah knew the truth. The cause of Kol's daggered state had to do with appetite, but not the sort of hunger sated by human blood. So when, centuries later, she began to notice Nik watching her with Kol, glaring at them both as they laughed or touched, she knew that nothing good would come to them. Rebekah should have sent Kol away, fought with him and forced him out of New Orleans. But she always was selfish, and she wasn't about to part with the one person she cared for who didn't treat her like a prisoner. Unfortunately for Rebekah, Nik was as jealous as she was stubborn. Again and again, no one was ever good enough for Niklaus' sister, least of all someone Nik knew was a true rival for Rebekah's heart._

 


End file.
